BEAUTIFUL SCARS
by Paty4Hale
Summary: A new vampire on the Vulturi guard. What will the favorite do about it? Could Jane handle it? What happens when the new vampire and Jane fall for each other. English and Spanish. Transalation Chapter 2. ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

HEY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS THIS IS ME WITH A NEW STORY... WHEN I CAN I WILL UPLOAD THE TRANSLATION ...

THE STORY IS MINE SO AS TIMOTHY ... JANE IS PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER I JUST PLAYED WITH HER...

WISH YOU LIKE IT...

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS...

GIVE IT A CHANCE..

* * *

><p>BEAUTIFUL SCARS<p>

* * *

><p>He was one of the oldest vampires in the world. He had traveled around the world looking for one thing: A life. But not just any life. He was looking for a place where he can stay and be happy.<p>

He had lived among humans, powerful vampires, werewolves and not so powerful vampires for centuries and he still can't find that thing that everyone call LOVE.

And now he is found in Italy, just because he felt curiosity when Aro offered him a privigiled place in the guard. He accepted of course letting know Aro why he did that.

He is now waiting for Aro to show up. While waiting he was looking every object in the room until he saw her.

That girl that could have 10 years less than him, have long blond hair, red eyes, a creepy smile and has everyone doing exactly what she wants.

The girl felt the stared and turn around and see a gorgeous man, brown hair, a beautiful smile, perfect nose, red eyes and his lips…God! His lips were the most perfect that she had seen. But she had a reputation to care.

-What are you looking at?. Know what? You can take a picture is more durable.

He smile and immediately thought that he could annoy her. And she though that his smile was breath taking.

When he smiled, it surprised him, he was a man that never wanted to show his emotions and now he is smiling at a girl that he doesn't know.

-That's how you treat your guests?- he was not exactly her guest but she didn't need to know that before time.

-Guest? You?- she laughed at him. And now he is the one who is annoyed.

-Yes. Me- He answered with a serious face that makes Jane stop Laughing.

Jane began to get angry with him and herself because he makes her weak.

-Do you know who you talking with?-She asked trying to scare him but apparently it didn't work.

Nothing that they do to the other seems to work. He can't annoy her and she can't scare him.

-Yes with you- That girl is more interesting with every word she says.

-I'm talking seriously-The breath taking smile of the boy began one more time to annoy her, but this time with more results.

-I am too- he couldn't quit the smile of his face

They stay in silence. A comfortable silence.

-I know who you are Jane- her name burn his lips and she surprised. How does he know her name? she never told him that.- and what you do- She realized that she hadn't try to cause him pain with her gift- and let me tell you that I am not afraid of you. You're just a girl that needs to come back down to earth and unfortunately for you I am the person whose going to teach you how. So princess get use to it- he finished the monologue that he says with a soft voice. He could never yell at her or at any woman.

She loved how he called her princess but also thought that he _should_ be scared.

Nobody except Alec, her twin, had have the enough bravory to affront her and let her know that she is not everything or she is not more than anybody just because she uses a black coach and stand before Aro as his favorite.

-Are you sure you're not afraid?- she threatened him.

-As sure as I am falling in love with you- he confessed with a huge smile.

Jane couldn't speak not because by his confession but because she was falling in love too.

The boy stood in front of her as fast as only a vampire could do it, took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

-By the way. My name is Timothy. – He introduced himself and kissed her again.

Seems like Timothy already find a place where he belong, and Jane has found it too. They belong to each other.

Jane a girl that has scars inside of her and Timothy a lonely man that shows her that her scars can't be erased but can be beautiful.

He let her see her beautiful scars.

* * *

><p>Between us i loved this one shot ...First i wrote it on a noteboock in spanish but then i thought that it could be a great idea to re-write it but this time in english and publish it...<p>

My english is not perfect as you can see but i do my best...

let me know what you think...

Wait for the translation!.

KISSES AND BITES

Paty4Hale


	2. Chapter 2 TRADUCCION

Holaaaa! aki yo con un ONE SHOT...

En realidad lo tenía escrito desde hace algún tiempito pero no sabía como subirlo en el momento en que lo escribi en un block de hojas de rayas...

La historia es mía al igual que Timothy ...Jane es de Stephenie Meyer...

Denle un chance es mi primer ONE SHOT... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...

* * *

><p>BEAUTIFUL SCARS<p>

* * *

><p>Él era uno de los vampiros más viejos del mundo. Ha viajado por todo el mundo buscando una cosa. Una vida. Pero no cualquier vida. Él buscaba un lugar donde quedarse y ser feliz.<p>

Él ha vivido entre humanos, vampiros poderosos, licántropos y no tan poderosos vampiros, por siglos, pero aún así no ha conseguido eso que todos llaman AMOR.

Y ahora está en Italia, solo porque sintió curiosidad por la oferta de Aro de un lugar privilegiado en la guardia. Por su puesto que él aceptó pero dejándole claro a Aro porque lo hizo.

Ahora estaba esperando que Aro apareciera. Mientras esperaba, miraba todos los objetos que había en la habitación hasta que la vio.

Esa chica que puede tener 10 años menos que él, tiene cabello largo rubio, ojos rojos, una espeluznante sonrisa y tiene a todos haciendo exactamente lo que ella quiere.

La chica sintió la mirada, se volteó y vio a un hombre hermoso, cabello marrón, una hermosa sonrisa, una nariz perfecta, ojos rojos, y sus labios...¡Dios! sus labios eran los mas perfectos que ha visto. Pero ella tiene una reputación que proteger.

-Qué estás viendo? Sabes qué? Toma una foto, es más duradera.

Él sonrió e inmediatamente pensó en molestarla y ella pensó que su sonrisa quitaba el aliento.

Cuando él sonrió se sorprendió, él era un hombre que nunca quiso mostrar sus sentimientos y que ahora le sonreía a una chica que no conocía.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus invitados?- Él no era exactamente un invitado pero ella no necesitaba saberlo antes de tiempo.

-¿Un invitado? ¿Tú?- Se burló ella.

-Si. Yo.- respondió él con una expresión tan seria que hizo que Jane dejara de reír.

Jane comenzó a enojarse con él y con ella pues él la hacía sentirse débil.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?- preguntó ella tratando de asustarlo pero aparentemente no funcionó.

Nada de lo que ellos le hicieran al otro parecía funcionar. Él no podía molestarla y ella no podía asustarlo.

-Si contigo- Esa chica era más interesante con cada palabra que decía.

-Estoy hablando en serio- La sonrisa del chico que le quitaba el aliento comenzaba de nuevo a molestarla, pero esta vez si parecía funcionar.

-Yo también- Él no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Permanecieron en silencio, un silencio cómodo.

-Se quien eres Jane- Su nombre quemó sus labios y ella se sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabía él su nombre? Estaba segura de no habérselo dicho en ningún momento.-Y que haces- Ella se dio cuenta de que no había tratado de incapacitarlo causándole dolor con su don.- Y déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo. Solo eres una niña que necesita poner sus pies sobre la tierra y desafortunadamente para ti yo soy esa persona que te enseñará como. Así que princesa, acostúmbrate.- Él finalizó el monólogo que había expresado con voz suave. Él nunca podría gritarle a ella o a ninguna mujer.

Ella amó el modo en que él le dijo princesa pero también pensó que el _debería _tener miedo.

Nadie excepto Alec, su gemelo, había tenido la suficiente valentía para enfrentarla y hacerle saber que no ella no lo es todo o que es más que nadie solo por usar una capa negra y pararse detrás de Aro como su favorita.

-Estás seguro que no tienes miedo?- Amenazó ella.

-Tan seguro como que me estoy enamorando de ti- confesó él con una sonrisa enorme.

Jane no podía hablar pero no por la confesión sino porque ella también se estaba enamorando de él.

El chico se paró frente a ella tan rápido como solo un vampiro puede hacerlo, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Por cierto. Me llamo Timothy.- Se presentó y la besó de nuevo.

Parece que Timothy por fin encontró un lugar donde pertenece, y Jane también lo hizo.

Porque ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro.

Jane una chica con cicatrices en su interior y Timothy un hombre solitario que le enseñó que sus cicatrices no pueden ser borradas pero si pueden ser bellas.

Él le dejo ver a ella sus hermosas cicatrices.


End file.
